fría navidad
by meimei11
Summary: La navidad perfecta para cada pareja en el mundo es sentarse enfrente del árbol, abrazados, sin preocupación alguna. Sin embargo, esta no era exactamente así...


:

Fanfiction para anyuchiha-uzumaki. ¡Feliz navidad! (Atrasada. ¿O adelantada para este año?)

* * *

Uno pensaría fácilmente que los ricos tienen una vida de lujos. Joyas, carros, fama y todo lo que les apetezca; que puedan cometer un delito y no ser encarcelados por tener tal suma de dinero. Sí, es así, pero, ¿dónde queda la felicidad verdadera?

Durante Noche Buena, la familia Walker realizaba una cena lujosa, a la cual invitaba a las empresas más poderosas de todo Japón. Sonrisas falsas, risas forzadas y cumplidos de _plástico_.

Sin embargo, en la víspera de navidad más reciente, Gerard Walker no se encontraba feliz, mucho menos el abuelo, Edward. Todos sabían porqué. El mundo entero sabía que ambos eran bastante posesivos, y si no obtenían lo que querían, a saber qué pasaría. Es por eso que todos los obedecían sin rechistar.

Menos él. Usui Walker Takumi.

_Víspera de navidad…_

—Entiendo… Sí… No… Tú sabes que… Espera, ¿qué?

El rubio tenía una llamada por teléfono con su hermano. Su novia se encontraba en el sofá, recostada. Miraba con impaciencia a su amado. La conversación parecía ser no muy amistosa, pues las muecas que él hacía mientras escuchaba lo que decía su hermano no hacían más que mostrar problemas. Pero, ¿qué clase de problemas?

Finalmente, él suspiró y colgó. Se volteó y se dirigió con su novia, Misaki Ayuzawa. La hizo sentarse para abrazarla desde detrás y poner su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Aún ella estando de espaldas, él podía sentir el sonrojo en la cara de la pelinegra. Estaban en un silencio pacífico, no incómodo pero si expectante hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Y de qué hablaste con Gerard?

Él besó su cuello e inhaló. Misaki se arrepintió al instante, pues parecía que estaba abierto a que le preguntaran todo menos aquello. —Lo siento, yo no…

—No te preocupes, Misa. Sé que estás curiosa.

Ella se volteó para abrazarlo y hundir su cara en el pecho del chico. — ¿Y…?

Suspiró. —Me quiere en Inglaterra para Noche Buena. Al parecer quiere comprometerme con una chica llamada… ¿March? March Aldrich. Sí, creo que así se llamaba. Según él, ella tiene una gran suma de dinero, es pelirroja, tiene buen cuerpo y es _agradable_. Seré sincero: No le creo en lo absoluto. Quizá si tenga dinero, sea pelirroja y tenga mucha curva, pero sinceramente, lo de agradable lo dudo en severas cantidades.

Misaki rió algo triste. — ¿Y te irás?

Soltó una carcajada. — ¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que dejaría a mí Misaki Ayuzawa sola en Japón en navidad? ¿Tú crees? Mira, que el año pasado llegué media hora tarde a nuestra cita navideña por cuestiones de tráfico y te pusiste a llorar porque pensaste que no vendría.

— ¡C… Cállate! No lloré por eso… Era porque… Tenía frío.

— ¿Quién llora cuando tiene frío? —volvió a reír—. Te amo.

—Yo también…

* * *

Días restantes para navidad: 8.

Las llamadas de Gerard se habían vuelto demasiado molestas, según Takumi. Cada cinco horas lo llamaba para recordarle que tenía que estar en navidad allí o sufriría graves consecuencias. ¿Acaso ese hombre no dormía?

El asunto le causaba bastante estrés, sobretodo porque en los dos últimos días no le había hablado. Se supone que se debería de sentir contento, pero eso le preocupaba bastante. Quizá tramaba algo. Usui lo conocía muy bien. Si se comportaba raro, es que alguien saldría lastimado; o peor:

Muerto.

La probabilidad de que él hiriera a Misaki para llevarlo por la fuerza a Inglaterra y casarlo era grande. Gerard había hecho antes, había herido a Ayuzawa para llevarse al rubio a Inglaterra, pero a fin de cuentas no funcionaba y lo dejaba.

Su celular sonó y su corazón se paró. _¿Gerard otra vez?_ Pensó. Abrió el teléfono y observó que decía «Número Desconocido». Sonrió ante la posibilidad de que fuera Ayuzawa, pues ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad visitando a sus abuelos en una granja y por ende llamaba desde algún teléfono que se encontrara por allí.

— ¿Diga? —Contestó él con un tono de voz animado; algo inusual en él pero que encantaba a todo mundo.

—Hola, buenas. —Dijo una voz femenina. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que no era la de su novia. Esta voz era un poco más chillona.

— ¿Quién habla? —Preguntó él, curioso. Oyó una risita al otro lado de la línea.

—Ay, ¡qué gracioso! Soy tu prometida, March Aldrich. Gerard dijo que te llamara. ¿Vas a venir?

¡Su prometida! Tuvo ganas de reírse a carcajadas y colgar, pero simplemente no pudo.

— ¿Ir a dónde? Y no soy tu prometido.

—Sí, sí que lo eres. En fin. Estamos en un restaurante francés. ¿Conoces al de la calle… Ohio? Sí, es de cinco estrellas. ¡Riquísimo! Bueno, aquí te estaremos esperando. Llega en menos de diez minutos, por favor, ¿sí? ¡Gracias, te amo! ¡Ya te quiero ver en persona, Gerard me ha hablado bien de ti! ¡Adiós! —Y colgó. Él se quedó estático con el celular en el oído aún. Gerard estaba en Japón. Eso explicaba todo. Apretó un puño y guardó su celular.

Pasó en frente de una tienda y se miró frente al cristal. Estaba vestido informal. Perfecto. Así todos se darían cuenta de lo interesado que estaba sobre su matrimonio: Nada.

Decidió parar un momento a un Starbucks y comprarse un café. Quería llegar tarde para ver la expresión de su hermano. Quizá sería enojo, quizá decepción —y cuando no—, o tal vez hablaría con él después.

Tomando su café mientras caminaba por la calle, llegó al tan famoso restaurante francés, en el que probablemente Gerard diría disimuladamente mil formas de arruinar la vida del rubio mientras su prometida lo agarraba del brazo y coqueteaba con él. Para Takumi, la única persona con la que se veía casándose en el futuro, era su bella y hermosa Ayuzawa Misaki, y por más que se casara con millones de mujeres, siempre tendrá en mente a su verdadera amada.

Entró, e, inhalando profundamente, se acercó a la recepcionista.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Busco a Gerard Walker.

—Bien. ¿Usted es…?

—Usui… —Tomó aire antes de decir la siguiente palabra. No solía usarla, de hecho, jamás la había usado y le era difícil—. Usui Walker Takumi.

—Oh, perdone las molestias —se disculpó—. Deje lo llevo hacia la mesa…

—No es necesario —dijo indiferente—. Tengo piernas y un sistema nervioso que las mueve. Con permiso.

—Ah, claro… —Respondió ella, ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo—. Que aproveche.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, subió a la azotea. No era necesario preguntar dónde se encontraban, pues la azotea era bastante más lujoso que la entrada, además contaba con el servicio al aire libre que Gerard tanto amaba y necesitaba, pues sus pulmones no eran necesariamente de hierro.

Subiendo las escaleras, escuchó risas que se oían más alto cada vez que subía más. Finalmente, llegó a su destino y su hermano lo miró.

—Buenas noches, Takumi. Ven, siéntate. —Le ordenó, mostrando una sonrisa increíblemente falsa. Normal.

Él asintió pero sin perder su orgullo. Haría una cosa: con la cara más inexpresiva posible le diría que no quería casarse con March y después de eso se iría de allí. Sonaba fácil.

—Mira Takumi, ella es March Aldrich, tu bella prometida. —Señaló a una chica castaña de ojos verde opacos. Llevaba puesto un vestido violeta hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones altísimos. Si no fuera por ellos, mediría tal vez 1.75. Algo alta.

—Hola. —Respondió secamente mostrando interés nulo. Quería terminar esto rápido y correr con Misaki para abrazarla.

— ¡Eres guapísimo! Huy, perdona. Me emocioné de más. Veo que Gerard no se equivocaba. ¿Cuántas veces vas al gimnasio por semana, mes? —Dijo ella coqueteando.

—Mi novia y yo vamos juntos al gimnasio dos veces por semana. —Respondió. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la mesa. March puso una cara de estar estupefacta y puso una mano en su pecho, ofendida. Gerard lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Ti… tienes novia? —Preguntó la Aldrich.

—Sí. Y la amo. —Contestó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y es más bonita que yo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Interrumpió Gerard al ver que Takumi hablaría—. Ella es una simple asiática de clase baja. Créeme, su casa está a punto de derrumbarse. Además —le susurró en el oído a la chica—, es algo plana.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó la inglesa. —¿Es en serio? —Soltó una carcajada—. Guapo serás, Takumi. Gustos malos tendrás.

El rubio llamó a un camarero y pidió una copa de vino. Un rato después, se la trajeron y la derramó sobre la chica.

—Ahora tu vestido es de clase baja y tú estás a punto de derrumbarte. Curioso, ¿no?

Un grito se ahogó en la garganta de la chica y salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

— ¡Te odio, te odio!

Después de aquello, Gerard calló unos momentos y miró a su hermano, con una mirada que mostraba de todo menos cosas buenas.

—Bien, acabas de perder a tu prometida. Con lo bonita que era, sabes…

—No. Era una barbie humana. Mucho plástico, demasiado delgada. Era prácticamente un palo de escoba. Sabes que odio a las chicas así.

—Oh, vamos —gruñó Gerard—. Tu novia es mucho más plana. Bonitas piernas tendrá y tal, pero…

—Calla —el rubio golpeó la mesa—. Suficiente. Me voy. Y me entero de que estás por traerme otra prometida y me largo del país a un lugar donde el mapa no marque.

Dicho eso, se levantó de su lugar y se fue, no mirando atrás sabiendo que su hermano lo mataría con la mirada.

Regresó a casa y se tiro en el sofá. Después de aquello, su hermano no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. De hecho, idearía otro plan que —lo conocía perfectamente— incluiría mujeres. Mujeres ricas.

Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su novia, pues ella siempre lograba subirle el ánimo incluso a través de un aparato. Curioso, ¿no?

"Hola bb. Que haces?" Envió, esperando una respuesta casi inmediata en mayúsculas ¡NO SOY TU BEBÉ! O algo así. La conocía mejor que nadie, incluso —por más egoísta que sonara— más que la propia madre de la chica.

El tiempo pasó y no respondió. Pensó que estaría dormida o bañándose, tal vez cenando o estudiando, así que decidió tomarle poca importancia y esperándolo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

5 días para navidad…

— ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensaje el otro día?

Takumi estaba sentado en una banca junto a su novia, la cual tomaba un chocolate caliente. Él notó algo raro en ella y se empezó a preocupar; no hacía contacto visual y de vez en cuando miraba al vacío, como pensando algo muy importante. Le estaba ocultando algo y él lo descubriría.

—Estaba bañándome —respondió ella tomando un sorbo de sus chocolate—. Estaba agotada y vi un mensaje nuevo en mi celular. No tenía ganas de nada y lo ignoré olímpicamente para irme a dormir. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan agotada? ¿Mentalmente o físicamente? —preguntó dudando lo que ella le decía. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, como si estuviese eligiendo cuidadosamente qué responder.

—Ambas. Sakura y yo fuimos a trotar un rato y le dimos alrededor de seis vueltas a la cancha de futbol frente a la universidad, y tú sabes, no es muy pequeña que digamos. Después de eso, fuimos a casa de su madre para… cenar. Y de tal palo tal astilla, la señora Hanazono me empezó a atacar con preguntas sobre nuestra relación y no paraba. Llegué a casa y me encontré… Me puse a estudiar.

—Espera, ¿dijiste me encontré? ¿A quién? —Él estaba empezando a dudar bastante sobre lo que le decía su novia. Ocultaba algo y parecía que muy grande.

—A nadie. Nada. Lo siento, necesito dormir —fingió un bostezo y se levantó de su asiento, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Mañana no podré ir al gimnasio contigo. Mi madre trabajará en el hospital desde la mañana hasta la madrugada y me pidió que cuidara la casa, además, Suzuna está de vacaciones con Hinata.

Cuando quiso responder, la chica ya había tomado camino de vuelta a su hogar dejándolo con las palabras a medio camino. Encontraría qué sucedía, quiénes estaban involucrados y por qué pasaba…

Incluso si casi le costara la vida.

4 días para navidad…

Ella se había levantado muy cansada. No podía más. Necesitaba huir del mundo. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso en navidad? Porque se lo merecía. Por haber tratado así a su novio, por insultarlo, por pegarle. Ella no era para él.

Su voz estaba ronca y le costaba hablar. Bajó las escaleras para ver a su madre pero no la encontró. En cambio, halló un pequeño papel con la letra de su mamá:

_Misaki,_

_Temo informarte que estaré fuera de la ciudad por navidades. Lo siento mucho, en serio. El director del hospital me eligió a mí y a otros grupos de enfermeras ir a un pequeño pueblo al norte del país. Sé que si te digo su nombre, irás a buscarme, y no quiero eso. Volveré en año nuevo. Por favor, cuídate._

_Te quiere, Minako._

Y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Primero, Suzuna había llamado para decirle que pasaría las vacaciones con su novio Hinata y segundo su mamá se iba en navidad. Ahora sólo faltaba que aquél hombre cumpliera la amenaza de matarla a ella.

—No es tan malo, ¿cierto? —se dijo a si misma sollozando—. Hay gente que la pasa peor en navidad. Por ejemplo en Iraq, o en esos países que están en guerra constantemente…

Estrujó la hoja de papel y se tiró en el sofá. No quería llorar. Incluso si estaba sola, lo odiaba. Era su peor enemigo.

Su teléfono sonó y supo quién era por el tono de llamada. _Takumi_. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero ahora que sabía que él sospechaba algo, lo mejor sería contestarle y poner su mejor ánimo hasta que acabara la llamada.

—Hola.

— ¿Misaki? Tu voz se oye ronca. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Te sientes triste? Voy enseguida. —Y colgó. Bien, ahora la pobre chica estaba en otro problema. Corrió hacia el baño a lavarse la cara y cambiarse en ropas más casuales a la velocidad de la luz porque ella sabía que él estaría allí en menos de cinco minutos.

Unos minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Inhaló suficiente aire y exhaló. Debía mostrar su mejor ánimo… como si no pasara nada.

—Hola Takumi. ¿A qué viniste? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Tu voz… está muy ronca. ¿Lloraste, no?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. Estoy resfriada. Lo siento —fingió toser—. En fin, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Me estás ocultando algo, ¿no?

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Estás dudando de mí?

El silencio reinó la habitación, y fue destronado cuando el chico soltó un suspiro.

—Sé cuando mientes. Para serte sincero, no te queda mentir —se acercó a ella—. Tus ojos están rojos. Si no lloraste, por lo menos ocultaste las lágrimas para que no salieran. Sé que estás ocultándome algo que tiene que ver conmigo, por eso limitas mucho tus palabras cuando hablas conmigo, además, pareces que las escoges cuidadosamente, Misa. ¿Qué pasa? Juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

Ella calló un momento.

—Mira… Verás…

Él la miró expectante, con ojos de duda para ser exactos. Los dedos de Misaki se enredaban y sus manos sudaban. Tenía que ser algo bastante grave para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

—Una mujer me amenazó el otro día. Me dijo que si no pagaba un millón de dólares antes de la navidad, moriría. Yo… yo no quiero eso, obviamente. Así que… conseguí un trabajo. ¿Ya? ¿Estás feliz? —Gruñó—. No hagas nada al respecto por favor, se supone que no se tiene que enterar nadie, así que… Vete y… sé feliz con tu… prometida.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al oír la palabra _prometida_. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

— ¿Cómo…? Yo jamás te dije que tenía una prometida…

—Sí, cuando… —calló un momento, al parecer escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Cuando hablabas por teléfono con tu hermano. Dijiste que tenías una prometida. March Aldrich, ¿no? En fin, es hora de que te vayas. Quiero dormir, mañana tengo trabajo, ¡adiós!

— ¡Espera! —La tomó del brazo—. ¿En qué trabajas?

Frunció el ceño. — ¿En realidad importa?

—Sí, sí importa. No es el Maid Latte, ¿no? Tuviste que entrar a un trabajo extremo que pagara bien para ganar el dinero necesario.

Lo miró fijamente tratando de intimidarlo, pero no le fue para nada efectivo. Finalmente, se rindió. —En un bar nocturno. ¿Contento?

—En un bar… Espera, ¿qué? Nocturno. Pero qué… ¿Cuánto… te pagan?

— ¡¿Te quieres ir ya?! —Explotó, llamando la atención del rubio—. Mira, tengo un montón de sueño, tengo que ganar un millón de dólares en cuatro días y lo veo casi imposible; sé que moriré, ¡así que despídete de mí!

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Parecían haber estado contenidas desde hace tiempo. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

—Haré que salgas de ese trato, Misaki —sus manos empezaron a temblar—. Cueste lo que cueste. Si me cuesta un ojo, que más me da. Mientras tú estés ilesa, yo contento. ¿Entendido?

Él jamás había estado en una situación como aquella, así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Qué haría para ayudar a su novia? Obviamente, primero tendría que encontrar a la que amenazaba a Misaki, y hablar con ella no sería la mejor idea; podría resultar en algo peor.

La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y le susurró al oído: —Te haré salir de esto a más tardar pasado mañana. ¿Sí?

Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y empezó a sollozar en su pecho. Tenía miedo. No quería perderlo a él, tampoco quería morir. Aquello sería un asunto bastante difícil, sobre todo porque no sabía casi nada de la mujer, únicamente que era mayor que ella —uan adulta—, y que era muy peligrosa…

* * *

3 días para navidad, 12:05 A.M.

El celular de Misaki sonó, haciendo que su novio, el cual dormía en el sofá junto a ella, se despertara. No quería levantarse, pero así tuvo que ser. Tomó su teléfono y la chica de ojos ámbar contestó.

— ¿Hola? —Habló tímidamente. En el identificador de llamadas decía «Número Desconocido», y sabía a quién pertenecía exactamente, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que pasara algo.

— ¿Tienes por lo menos ya la mitad?

—N…no. Tengo mil… P…pero… ¡Puedo… puedo conseguir lo demás! —Tartamudeó. Usui se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a acariciarle la espalda para que se relajara un poco, pero no lo consiguió.

—Mira. Me tienes ese dinero para mañana o no volverás a ver la luz del día jamás, ¿entendido? No te preocupes, ya no te mataré, sólo te encerraré en un lugar donde no marque el mapa para que nadie te encuentre nunca más. Adiós. —Y colgó. Misaki en ese momento estaba temblando, más no quiso llorar.

Tenía miedo. Siempre había tenido miedo de muchas cosas, pero no gustaba mostrárselo a nadie. No quería que la vieran así de indefensa y pensaran que era débil.

Porque ella era Ayuzawa Misaki, la presidente demoniaca.

24 de Diciembre, 11:30 p.m.

— ¿Lo tienes ya?

Una mujer con los labios muy rojos y un increíble olor a perfume claro habló. Un cigarro se movía por su boca mientras jugaba con las llaves de un auto.

—Tengo… mil quinientos…

La mujer dio un golpe a la mesa y se levantó furiosa.

— ¿¡Cómo que mil quinientos?! ¡Eso ni siquiera llega a la mitad! ¡De hecho, ni a un cuarto! ¡Nada! ¡Eso no es nada! Y sabes lo que significa, ¿cierto?

La chica temblaba, pero asintió lentamente.

De su cartera, sacó una pistola y la apuntó en dirección de la adolescente. Lágrimas salieron por sus ojos.

—Mátala sobre mi cadáver, vieja.

Una voz se escuchó al fondo y la mujer volteó. Una silueta de un hombre alto salió por la puerta del almacén e instantáneamente la chica reconoció quién era.

— ¡Takumi! —Exclamó temblorosa—. ¡Sal de aquí, ya!

—Ah, con que lo conoces. ¿No hablamos sobre no traer a nadie aquí? En fin, ya que estamos podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, _Takumi_…

—Déjala ir y soy todo tuyo, Melanie.

_¿Danielle?_ Pensó la chica. _¿Ese es su verdadero nombre?_

—Así que cuando te propones a conocer a una persona no te rindes, eh —fumó de su cigarrillo—. Interesante. Ahora veo porqué mi hija te anhelaba tanto.

—Me anhelaba, más no pensaba casarme con ella. Demasiado falsa.

— ¿Falsa? —Exclamó—. ¿¡Falsa?! ¡Ella es hermosa! ¡Miles y millones de hombres en toda Inglaterra la desean! ¿No has visto su cuerpo? ¡Horas y horas de gimnasio y miles de dietas!

— ¿Cuántas cirugías? —Bromeó, sin embargo sabía que eso era verdad. Alguna operación debía de tener.

— ¡Ash! ¡Ya cállate! Si no quieres morir por un disparo por la madre de tu prometida, vete y calla. Estoy ocupada con esta mujer.

—Matas a Misaki y tu reputación y vida social morirán. Y créeme, tu dinero padecerá junto a ellas.

El rubio holló un sonido y vio a su novia caer al piso de rodillas, llorando. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, pero lo detuvo.

—No, Takumi. Sé que me dijiste que me ayudarías, pero tengo que salir de esto yo sola. Bueno, ya no hay salida. Pero, por favor, te lo pido con todo mi corazón… Vete. No quiero que mueras.

—Si tú te mueres, yo también. Eres mi vida, Misaki —la miró tristemente—. Si te vas, yo me voy.

De repente, se escuchó una carcajada al fondo. La mujer, Danielle, estaba casi convulsionando de risa, alertando a los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Un programa de risa? ¡Dios santo! ¡Qué patético! En fin —jaló el gatillo apuntando hacia la joven—. Ya le dijiste todo lo que le tenías que decir y ahora…

Disparó.

Pero no salió como ella le planeaba. _El tiro por la culata_, literalmente. Permaneció en shock un minuto para luego desplomarse en el piso. Misaki gritó de horror y la reacción de Takumi fue, sin pensarlo dos veces, correr hacia su novia para abrazarla y taparle los ojos para que no viera aquella escena tan horripilante.

—No veas eso, nena. No pasó nada —la consolaba—. Vámonos de aquí, faltan algunos minutos para navidad…

Finalmente, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su departamento.

* * *

El apartamento del rubio no estaba decorado, salvo por una bola de cristal con un muñeco de nieve dentro. Estaba colocada en la estantería donde guardaba toda clase libros.

— ¿La… estantería es nueva? —Preguntó la pelinegra sollozando aún. Todavía no se recuperaba bien de lo sucedido, y su novio sabía que no sería pronto.

—Sí. La pedí hace algunas semanas y me llegó ayer.

Hubo un silencio, pero no era incómodo. Al contrario, era bastante relajante.

Un sonido de un reloj —como una alarma— sonó en la mesita, llamando la atención de ambos. El rubio se acercó y sonrió al ver la hora.

—Feliz navidad, Ayuzawa.

La chica levantó la vista, mostrando un leve sonrojo.

— ¿E… eh? ¿Ya… ya es navidad?

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Sí. Lamento que ésta no haya sido tu mejor navidad, en serio. Perdóna…

Unos labios lo interrumpieron, causando que abriera los ojos como platos. Sí, eran los de su novia. Cerró los ojos lentamente y le devolvió el beso, poniendo sus manos sobre la cara de la chica.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, juntado frente con frente.

—Te amo, Misaki.

—Yo… yo también —dijo más roja que un tomate.

Y sí, esa fue la navidad de ambos…

* * *

Fic terminado. ¡Perdón por la espera! Espero que te guste, Anyuchiha.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
